Haloween mayhem
by Cheez plz
Summary: Kenta and Karin have been dating for quite some time, around 4 months actually, without anyone knowing too, and it’s now Halloween, what will they do, if somethings slip up?  summary in story is incorrect


**Disclaimer—I don't own Karin or any other character, the only thing I own is Mrs. Hoshi the crazy teacher, my dignity and my fanfics…**

**A/N: This is my first Karin fanfic; I thought I would try to at least write stories for different anime, so I am going to give it my best shot. Criticize, flame, anything is fine with me I don't give a crap.**

**Summary: Kenta and Karin have been dating for quite some time, around 4 months actually, without anyone knowing too, and it's now Halloween, what will they do??**

**Chapter 1: BIG NEWS means work for everyone**

"Alright class guess what, I've got big news, Halloween is coming up and you know what that means, IT'S THE HALLOWEEN FESTIVAL." Said Mrs. Hoshi, the craziest teacher you could ever meet.

"Aww…" the class wailed in unison.

"Oh come on you party poopers this will be so much fun, we're going to have a haunted house and everything!" Mrs. Hoshi said in excitement.

"…" Everyone stayed quiet in the classroom.

"Oh yes and for all of you who still don't want to do it, well you have to, or you won't get your final grades, this assignment is a requirement for my class got that, oh and you also have to dress up." Mrs. Hoshi said.

"Woohoo…" someone said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh yes I know it WILL be great OR ELSE this class WILL be punished." Mrs. Hoshi said.

"You already punish us enough by coming in late to class everyday." Maki whispered to Karin, who sat next to her. Karin suppressed her laughter.

"Alright, now who's going to work on the haunted house?" Mrs. Hoshi stated, she had a clipboard to fill out the names of who volunteered to do what. "We need four people for this job."

Karin raised her hand, which made Kenta raise his hand (he sat in the very back of the classroom,) and Maki also raised her hand and so did another kid in their class.

"ALRIGHT, WE HAVE SOME INTHUSIASTIC KIDS IN THIS CLASS!" Mrs. Hoshi yelled. " Ok now we need to get people to work at booths and do other tasks."

People raised their hands reluctantly to volunteer, until Mrs. Hoshi had everyone down for something. The day passed and it was time to get out of school.

"I don't care what you all do, but I'm getting out of this god-forsaken class!" Mrs. Hoshi stated as she raced out the door.

Kenta walked up to Karin's desk as soon as he was done packing, Karin finished packing her bag and got up. Maki, Kenta, and Karin walked out of the building. Karin was in between Kenta and Maki. Maki didn't know they were going out, she had a suspicion that they were, but she had no proof, at least not yet.

Karin and Kenta broke away from Maki as they started walking through the park, to their houses. Kenta grabbed Karin's hand, since no one was around. (A/N: They were trying to keep their relationship a secret.)

"So why did you volunteer for the Haunted house Karin?" Kenta asked. (A/N: since they are trying to keep their relationship a secret he calls Karin Maaka-san in public. Just thought I should let you know.)

"Well I thought it would be fun, plus I could work with you and Maki, and I knew that Mrs. Hoshi would only pick two people for the other booths, so I knew it was the only chance I had so I just reacted." Karin said blushing.

" Oh, I see." Kenta said.

The rest of the walk home was pretty silent until they both went their separate ways. It was around sunset that Karin finally got home and she knew that her parents and siblings were going to wake up soon.

"I'm home…not that anybody cares." Karin said mumbling the last part of her sentence.

"Welcome home onee-chan." Anju said holding a lifeless boogie-kun in her arms.

"ANJU!!!" Karin yelled not expecting her sister to be up.

"What?" Anju said confused.

"Nothing, you just scared me that's all I just didn't expect you to be awake already." Karin said getting her composure back.

"Ok, so how was your day at school?" Anju asked sincerely.

"Well we have a Halloween festival coming up soon and I volunteered to work at the haunted house." Karin said.

"Sounds… fun." Anju said trying not to sound sarcastic but did anyhow.

"No, it doesn't." Karin said. "Well I'm going up to my room to do my homework, see you in a bit." Karin said trying to make her way to the stairs in the dark, and fell face-first to the ground with an "oof" she got up and rubbed her forehead and laughed nervously, and finally made her way up the stairs, and into her room.

A/N: Alright there is the first chapter hope you liked it, if not whatever I don't care. And yet again, flames, constructive criticism, or whatever is fine with me I really don't care.


End file.
